1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus with a built-in flash which has a function of a live view shooting mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional camera, in order to pop up a flash built in the camera, a driving force of a motor is switched to be used for the charge of a shutter or a mirror, the release of a locking lever which locks the flash, or the like. There is also a camera in which the release of the locking lever which locks the flash is performed by using a dedicated actuator. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 03-59635 discloses a drive control apparatus for a camera which is constituted so as to perform operations such as mirror-up, shutter charge, and flash-up operations by using one motor, and also perform the flash-up and a housing operations by one motor without using an actuator dedicated for popping up the flash.
However, in the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 03-59635, at the time of a normal shooting, the motor positively rotates to drive a mirror drive mechanism and a charge mechanism. Furthermore, the motor reversely rotates to drive a flash drive mechanism to move a built-in flash to an emitting position. Each mechanism is returned to an initial position after the flash is popped up. However, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 03-59635 does not disclose a configuration where the built-in flash is driven to the emitting position in a live view shooting mode in which an object image is displayed on a monitor in real time.
When the flash is housed without taking an image after the flash is popped up and a vibration or the like is given in a state where a switch of the camera is off, a phase of the initial position of a cam which performs the charge of the shutter may be displaced to generate an error. In addition, when a release button is turned on in taking the image after the flash is popped up, a large amount of time is required for the actual exposure.